


Making The Most Of It.

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Merlin, Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e03 The Wicked Day, M/M, Merlin Canon Divergence, Merlin Canon Fest, Protective Merlin, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, The Wicked Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Arthur is done hiding.





	Making The Most Of It.

**Author's Note:**

> **Episode:** The Wicked Day: Season 04x03  
**A/N:** All my thanks to A for the beta.  
**Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Arthur had promised himself he was going to go easy on the drinking. After all, it was partially responsible for his father's death. If he hadn't been drunk, he could have defended Uther. Protected him. 

But, tonight everyone was calling for a celebration. He was the King, after all. 

He lay in his bed, trying not to feel good about it. He didn't deserve happiness. Not now. 

He wasn't ready to let his father go, but he had to. 

The king was gone. 

"Long live the king!" Merlin said in a hushed whisper as he brought the remnants of the celebration to Arthur's bedchamber. Fruit, and meat, and wine. 

"I told you you didn't have to do any of this," Arthur said, sitting up. 

Merlin bowed slightly. "Didn't realise I was going to have to start listening to your orders now since you're _King_ and all. I might have to rethink this entire ordeal, then." 

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled Merlin towards him. 

"I saw you watching me," Arthur said softly as Merlin settled into his arms. 

"I'm always watching you." 

"You are?" Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hair and Merlin somehow managed to escape Arthur's embrace.

He quickly walked away from the bed and then returned with the crown. "If you wouldn't mind, sire," he said and then placed the crown on Arthur's head. "What I wouldn't give to be able to do this in front of the court." 

"Is that what you want?" Arthur asked, chuckling low. "Show them all where you belong. By my side?" 

"Once again, I'm _always_ by your side," said Merlin. "I wish I could show everyone how much you deserve this. How much _I_ believe you deserve this. How much I…" 

He hesitated and remained quiet for a long time. 

"Didn't ever think you'd be at a loss for words, _Mer_lin." 

"How much I love you," he said finally in a gentle tone. 

They stared at each other for a long moment until Merlin broke the silence again. "Shut up." 

"_You_ shut up and come here." 

Arthur pulled at Merlin again, and they tangled and fought, and played until they were both completely naked. 

"Did you lock the door?" asked Arthur. 

"Not an idiot, you know." 

"Hmm. Could have fooled me." 

Merlin scowled at Arthur and pushed him back on the bed; Arthur's crown still settled on his head. He rode Arthur slowly. His head tilted back, droplets of sweat trickling down his chest. 

As always, he was a sight to see. 

Somehow, he always made everything better. 

"Wait…" Arthur said, propping himself up on his elbow just to take a look at Merlin before he reached up, grabbed his crown and placed it on Merlin's head. "I want to watch you…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He wanted to watch himself fucking Merlin wearing his crown. Because everything which belonged to Arthur belonged to Merlin. 

They were the same and he was nothing without Merlin. 

"It's a bit big for my head, I reckon," Merlin replied as he held the crown in place with one hand and returned to riding Arthur's cock. 

He looked beyond beautiful now.

"We'll have to make one for you that'll be your size," Arthur said when they'd finished and Merlin settled himself in Arthur's arms again. "I am king, you know, and things will change." 

And they would. 

Maybe it wasn't what Father would've wanted but Arthur was ready. Arthur was ready to show the world. He was prepared to rule Camelot and he was prepared to do it with Merlin by his side.


End file.
